My Hetalia one shots
by Chloe Kirkland
Summary: These are Hetalia one shots. I do not own Hetalia and I'm sorry if these one shots are bad. It's my first time writing these.
1. Chapter 1

These are Hetalia one shots. I do not own Hetalia and I'm sorry if these one shots are bad. It's my first time writing these.


	2. The Japanese can be lovers too

Japan~

Japan POV (yay Japan-niisan)

I would do anything for her. She is my princess. I would never hurt her, but sadly I cannot care for her as much as I like. She is dating England-San. I love (name)-chan but, I do not wish to drive her and England-San apart.

"If onry I courd terr you how much I rove you (name)-chan." I said quietly.

~~Time Skip~~

I slowly walked to the world meeting,from the hotel I was staying in, along with all the other nations. This year it's being, held in England, and England-San, had rooms reserved for everyone in a hotel.

"HEY JAPAN! Want a ride to-a- the -a- meeting?!" shouted the happy little Italian. I really don't want to ride with him, after last time...

"Thankyou for the offer Itary-san, and since it wourd imporite to refuse, I must take your offer."

"Yay! Hop in!" He shouted. I winced at his loud voice.

~~During the drive~~

"AAGGGH NO SROW DOWN ITARY-SAN!GO SROWER PREASE AGGHH HEEEELP SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN CAR!"

~~After. The drive~~

'I never want to be in a car with Italy-San again...I feel like I'm going to die..' I thought to myself.

"Hi Kiku!" shouted (name). I slightly smiled at her appearance.

"Konichiwa (name)-chan. H-how are you?" oh no, I can feel my face warming up. I hope (name)-chan doesn't notice.

"I'm good! How are you? You look a bit shaken."

"I-I'm okay. I had a...interesting...ride with Itary-san."

"Aw I'm sorry Kiku. Well come on! You can sit next to me and Arthur."

We walked into the conference room together.

(name) POV

Todays meeting was the same as all the others. America was shoving his face with burgers. England and France are at each others throats again. Greece is sleeping. Prussia is screaming that he's awesome. Japan, has his head down, his raven coloured hair shielding his face. And Russia. Just sitting their enjoying the chaos. Probably plotting for everyone to become one with him. Japan looks ready to break down from all the noise.

"Kiku? Do you need to leave?" I quietly asked him.

"h-hai (name)-chan" I quietly stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come. I know where there's a grove of trees that we can hide under"

He smiled his small little smile.

"Hai, okay (name)-chan" I gently pulled him along, to my secret hiding place. Since we are in England there weren't any Sakura trees. I fixed that though.

"(name)-chan? Did you prant this Sakura tree?"

"Y-yes. I did. I thought it'd look pretty here."

He blushed and awkwardly shuffled his hands. And then BAM! He kissed me.

"Gommen nas'sai! I'm sorry (name)-chan! I shourdnt have done that when you are dating-" I cut him off with another kiss.

"I always liked you Kiku. I didn't think you liked me back though..." I felt my face redden.

"We shourd probablry terr Engrand-San." oh no. How will he react?

"Don't worry. I wirr protect you if he gets upset." Kiku said. I decided to use what little Japanese I knew.

"Watashi wa kiku, anata o aishiteimasu."

"I rove you too, (name)-chan."

~I love you, Kiku.


	3. Americans are Spontaneous

America~

(name) POV

"3 big macs 2 supersized fries,extra large fries and 4 cookies!" I shouted at the cashier man guy person.

"Are you sure ma'am? That's a lot of food."

"I AM HUNGRY AND WANT MY FOOD! YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ME HUNGRY AND ANGRY!" That scared him. I smirked.

"T-that'll be $24.59 m-ma'am" I smiled sweetly.

"Thankyou." I paid the cashier guy, and went to sit down. I saw a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a bomber jacket step up.

"I'll have what that chick ordered! But triple it!" I widened my eyes. I can eat a lot, and I mean A LOT but, that's ridiculous!

"That will be $73.77." He paid the guy and walked up to me smiling.

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" he asked loudly.

"Nope! Take a seat!" he sat down in font of me.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! What's your name?"

"Hey! I'm (f/l name)" I said.

"Number 54 your food is ready." said the intercom dude.

I got up and went to grab my food.

"Number 55 your food is ready." Alfred followed.

"So Alfred what do you like?" I asked with a mouth full of fries. I'm THE most un-ladylike person ever.

"I like McDonalds and" here he stood on the table

"BEING THE HERO!" he shouted.

"Well Hero I like McDonalds and" I ran to the counter and grabbed the intercom thingie

"BEING LOUD!"

"Hey! No fair you upstaged me!" Alfred said pouting.

~~~Years later~~~

No pov

You and Alfred had been best friends since the day you upstaged him at McDonalds. You hung out almost everyday and always went to annoy Arthur together. Though one day you found, that you wanted to be more than friends with Alfred. You always wondered if he liked you back.

"Hey (name) wanna go to the fair today?" asked Alfred

"Sure!" you happily said. You loved the fair.

-time skip-

"(name)! Let's go on the Farris wheel before we leave!

"Umm..o-okay" you agreed, somewhat reluctantly. You were VERY afraid of heights. Alfred whispered something to the guy and you two went to get on the ride.

"A-Alfred I-I'm scared.." you said.

"Haha! Don't worry your hero won't let anything happen to you!" he said. Suddenly you were jolted forward as the ride came to a stop. You were at the very top.

'Crap' you thought.

Suddenly you heard a loud 'BANG' followed by an explosion and shower of lights.

"Aren't they pretty (name)?"

"Y-yea.." you breathed mesmerized by the scene before you.

"Keep watching them for a surprise!" he said excitedly. You looked up as the last fireworks went off. It was a message. It said, '(name) will you be my girlfriend?' at first you were confused but then you processed what happened.

"YES! YESYESYES A MILLION TIMES YES!" you screeched.

"HAHA. THE HERO HAS HIS HEROINE!" And then Alfred kissed you.

"I love you more than all the burgers in the world (name)"

"I love you too Alfred."

~~And you decides what happens from here~~


	4. Polish peeps are fashionable

A/N: This was hard to write because 1: I HATE pink frilly clothes with a passion. 2: It's hard to put ,like and totally, every three words. 3: It was HARD to find that picture. *sigh* Well enjoy Feliks' one shot.

"Feliks we like, totally have to go shopping again! I'm like practically out of pink, miniskirts!" You complained to your best friend.

"What?! How could you have let your closet get, like so behind?!" he shouted, while looking for a skirt to wear. Yea Feliks, is a crossdresser. Never understood it, but it made you attracted to him all the more.

"Come oooooon Feliks! Hurry up before all the totally cute clothes, are like gone!" you knew that if you didn't get to Jc penny's early all the cute clothes would be gone!

"You can't, like rush me! This doesn't happen naturally you know!" he said pointing to his outfit and hair.

"Whatever! Come oooon there's a like, totally awesome sale going on, for the Total Girl clothes!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LIKE, SAY SOMETHING?" he screeched and dragged you to the car.

~At JC Penny's~

"Oh my GAWD! These are like the cutest shirts I've like, ever seen! AHHH! THEY LIKE TOTALLY HAVE THOSE PINK GLITTER SHIRST I LIKE TOTALLY WANTED!" Screamed Felkis. He ran off and you went to look for this totes cute frilly dress. ( image/pink%20frilly%20dress/prissy_pinksatin/pink_frilly_dress_ ?o=4 It took forever to find this picture)

"EEE! I found it!" I shouted. I started running to the rack where the dress was.

"Umm excuse me but this is my dress!" said some girl. She had a bossy voice.

"Umm like no way. I totally found this dress first!" You said back in an equally snooty voice.

"Hell no! This dress is mine beeyotch!" The girl shouted. Hell to the no! She called you a beeyotch! SHE IS GOING DOWN LIKE TOTALLY!

"DIE BITCH!" you screamed as you tackled her.

"OW OW OW GET OFF YOU PHYSCO!" she yelled. You felt a pair of arms wrap around you and pull you away.

"(name) that was, like, not fabulous at all. Your hair, is like totally ruined now." Feliks scolded. He was right. Your hair looked horrible now.

"I'm sorry Feliks" you said kind of depressed like.

"Don't cry. It's totally okay, we can just fix you up, and then you'll, be like, perfect again." he said. You looked up and he stared into your (e/c) eyes. He kissed you.

"F-Feliks..I-"

"I've always liked, you more than a friend."

"R-really?"

"Totally. Now let's, like go get that dress!" he said and you both started running to the dress rack.

"(name)? I jak, całkowicie kocham."

"I love you too, Feliks."


	5. Sealand couldn't come up with a better

A/N: So yea I'll be switching. In some One shots they'll be countries and in others they'll be human and I'll try to do 2P for all of you with twisted minds.

"Peter! Peter! Peter!" You called out for your bestest friend ever.

"What is it (name)?" asked Peter

"Let's go prank Arthur!" you said.

"Yes! I have the perfect idea!" said Peter happily. He started whispering to you.

-Middle of the Night at Arthur's house-

"Did you bring the bubble wrap and tape?" you whispered. Peter held up a big roll of bubble wrap and a huge roll of packaging tape. You both held back laughter.

"You get his room and I'll get his kitchen." said Peter

"Okay" you split up and you went to Arthur's room. You wrapped EVERYTHING in bubble wrap and used the tape to hold it down. You covered his walls his bed and even managed to wrap the bubble wrap around Arthur without waking him up!

You went to the kitchen silently.

"Did you finish yet?" asked Peter.

"Haha yea! I even wrapped him in the wrap. But I left his face uncovered so he doesn't die." you said. You looked around. Peter wrapped the table, the chairs, ALL the dishes and silverware (without popping any of the wrap!) he covered the cabinets, and even the fridge!

"Good job!" you said and high fived him.

The next morning

"PETER! (name)! UNWRAP ME NOW YOU BLOODY GITS!" screamed Arthur.

"Never! Hahaha!" shouted Peter as Arthur attempted to jump over to him. You burst out laughing. Arthur looked hilarious!

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU WANKER?" yelled Arthur, turning to you.

"Nothing except, you, because you look ridiculous!" you shouted and grabbed Peters hand and ran.

-outside-

"That was really funny (name)!" said Peter. Suddenly he got really serious.

"Peter? What's up? Why are you all serious?" you asked.

"(name) when w-we get older w-will you be...m-my...g-girlfriend?" he asked. A light blush crept on his face and you felt your cheeks heat up.

"Y-yes!" you said as you tackled Peter in a bear hug.

"Yay Thank you!" said Peter.


	6. Яцssiа

"I can take care of myself dammit! I'm not a fucking child!" You shouted at your older brother.

"Hermana! I'm sorry!" Shouted your brother Spain. He was so damn overprotective. You hated it. You weren't a little kid anymore. The only reason, he is the way he is, is because, you have a body that any girl would want. Perfect hourglass figure, flawless skin, perfect height. It also means your the perfect target for rapists. You were mad because, you wanted to walk to your friend, Sicily's, house. She was Italy and Romano's little sister. But of course Spain wouldn't let you, thus creating this argument.

"Si lo sentían mucho que me dejaras ir! [2]" you screamed.

"Es sólo que no quiero que te hagan daño. Francia[3] may be my friend but he won't hesitate to try and..well! You know! He's Francia![3]"

You'd had enough of this silly argument. You ran out the front door in anger.

"Hermana! Hermana! Come back please! Lo siento![4]" he said as you ran.

====After running about a mile====

Your lungs burned, and your legs felt like lead. You were exhausted and hungry. On top of that it was getting late.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing out here so late?" Said a deep voice. You quick whipped around.

"Is none of your concern." You snapped.

"Oh, feisty little chica[5] aren't you?" You started to walk away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shouted as he grabbed your arm. You winced in pain.

"Where do you think your going? I'm not through with you." He said in your ear. You whimpered.

"I'm not done playing with my new toy" he whispered in your ear. He shoved you against the wall of the building you were at. You whimpered in pain and he slapped your face.

"Keep quiet!" He said.

He started to forcefully kiss you and rub his hands down your body. You tried to shrink away but, he grabbed you tighter and started to take your shirt off.

You had started crying as there wasn't anything you could do without this man, possibly killing you.

"Что вы делаете?[6]" said a Russian accent.

"She's mine so back off" said the guy leaving you in nothing but your panties. You scrambled to cover yourself.

"I don't think this young леди[7] enjoys you being so close, da?" He said.

"Look I said back off!" Said the guy. The Russian man started koling, and smacked the guy with a pipe.

The man fell to the ground, not dead, but almost.

"Are okay miss.." He said. His voice sounded familiar but, why would Russia be visiting you?

"S-Si, Gracias, for saving me." You said. The man stepped out of the shadows and you let out a gasp.

"R-Russia? What are you doing here?" You asked happily.

"I wanted to see my little sunflower." He said. He gave you a genuine smile.

"Thankyou so much Russia." You said as you blushed deep red. He gave a hug, he was cautious not to hurt you.

"Russia? I-I need to tell you something." You said quietly.

"Нет not yet, my sunflower. I need to tell you something first." He whispered. You shivered as his breath tickled your neck.

"S-Si." You breathed.

"I love you (name). And I want you to be my мой подсолнечника[8]"

He said his accent strong.

"R-Russia I..Te quiero demasiado[9]"

Hermana=sister

Si lo sentían mucho que me dejaras ir!=if you were sorry you'd let me go!

Es sólo que no quiero que te hagan daño=I just don't want you to get hurt

Francia=France

Lo siento=I'm sorry/sorry (depends I guess on how it's used)

chica=girl

Что вы делаете?=what are you doing?

леди=lady

Si= yes

Gracias= Thankyou

Нет= no

мой подсолнечника= my sunflower

Te quiero demasiado= I love you too


	7. English are bakers

~England~

Tomorrow was England's birthday. You had a special surprise for him too. England was your best friend and, the ONLY person that he'd ask for help in cooking. So today you planned to trick him into helping you bake his own birthday cake. It was foolproof.

"England can you come here please?" You called. He came downstairs. You two shared a house.

"What is it poppin?" He asked. You blushed a light pink. You two weren't dating or anything but he always used cute pet names like 'poppin' for you.

"Tomorrow is my best friend, (_)'s birthday and I want to bake her a cake, but I want you to help me!" You said. His smile faltered a bit, but you pretended not to notice.

"Ehm..sure love. I'd love to help you." He said.

"Okay her favorite flavor cake is (not sure of its true or not but whatever) strawberry." You said using his favorite flavor cake.

"Okay. Well shall we get our ingredients together?" Said England.

You nodded and went to put your shoes on.

"Let's put real strawberries in it too." You said. England grabbed his keys and opened the door for you. You hopped into his car, in the passenger side.

-At the market-

"Here! I found some cake mix England!" You called out. He looked up from some strawberries.

"Shh keep your voice down, love." He said smiling.

"Okay. Did you get enough strawberries?" You asked. He looked in the bag he had.

"Er I think so. You tell me. I've never used real strawberries before." You smiled cutely, and counted the strawberries in the bag.

"13..14 15...16..." You counted.

"Yep! We have enough. Now we need eggs and some butter." You said.

-After getting ingredients-

"Okay! First we need to empty the oven of all pans and stuff, to preheat it." You commanded. When you start baking its, like you turn into Germany.

"Okay.." Said England as he took out some pans stored in the oven.

(Am I the only one who does that?)

You both started chopping strawberries and you made the batter and England put in a handful of chopped strawberries.

"It says we bake it for 20 minutes, love." Said England. You quick set the timer and washes your hands.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" You asked.

"Let's go see Flying Mint Bunny!" He said. His eyes sparkling.

"Okay." You said and gave him a closed eyed, smile. Not many people knew that you could see FMB.

-20 minutes later- ((I time skip a lot...))

"England? Do you smell that?" You asked.

"Yes..it smells as if something's burn-" said England.

"THE CAKE WE FORGOT THE CAKE!" You shrieked. You jumped up and ran to the kitchen. You opened the oven door and grabbed the pan, completely forgetting about oven mitts.

"OW FUCK!" You yelled.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Said England as he ran into the kitchen. You hid your hands behind you.

"No I'm okay! I just hit my foot agains the oven!" You said as you ran to a bathroom. You looked at your hands and winced. The skin was blood red and the skin was starting to blister and peel. To top it off it hurt like fucking hell. You turned the cold water on and put your hands under.

"Ah!" You yelled louder than you meant. England rushed in to the bathroom and saw your hands.

"(_) why didn't you say anything?" He asked as he pulled to his bedroom. ((No its not for sex you dirty minded weirdos!))

"I..er..I didn't..um...think it was that bad?" You asked rather than said. He sighed and took some sort of salve out of a drawer, and started spreading it on your hands.

You gasped in relief as your hands cooled off and started to heal.

"It's a magic salve. It's meant for burns and wounds, like this." Said England.

You blushed at the close contact.

"T-thanks England.." You said, before a pair of cool lips met yours. You immediately kissed back before you were even vaguely aware of what was happening.

"I've..er..always liked you...(_)." He said. You smiled.

"I've liked you for a while, as well." You replied.

"Yay! You finally confessed England! We're so happy!" Said FMB with Hook, Tinkerbell and Ben. ((YES! I gave the Unicorn a stupid name. Get over you gits)) He blushed deep red.

~And you decide what happens next~


	8. Francis and Françoise Servant of evil

**Oh yea. I decided all oneshots will be in 3rd POV or -insert character-'s POV. Kay? It's easier to write. Oh and if you want a oneshots for you, like where I put YOUR name into the oneshots lemme know Kay? Thankies!**

Francis POV

_**You are my princess**_

_**I am only your servant**_

"Francis! Come help me put my hair up!" Called my twin sister.

"Yes Françoise." I replied as I made my way to her bedroom.

On my way I passed one of the other servants.

"Bonjour Arthur." I said as I quickly passed him.

"Hello, Francis." He said. I quick stepped into my sœur [1] room.

"Sister, you called for my assistance?" I asked. She nodded and handed me her ribbon. I put her hair up into a French bun. She smiled.

"merci[2] brother." She said.

**_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on_**

**_Even if the whole world turns against you_**

**_I'll become the only evil that is on your side_**

"Anything for you, your highness." I bowed, as she shouted for our maid, Elizaveta.

"Elizaveta! Bring me my tea and cake!" She commanded as Elizaveta made her way into the room.

"Yes, your highness." She said and quickly went to the kitchens.

"Francis prepare a picnic for me. You will be accompanying me." She said.

"Yes Françoise." I said walking out, after bowing low to her. As I walked to the kitchens I heard some of the other servants and maids talking. I hid behind a corner and listened.

"She's a horrible ruler! She doesn't deserve to be queen.!" Said a voice that sounded like Gilbert.

"Yes I agree. And her brother just goes along with it!" Said his brother, Ludwig.

"We should-a- get the-a- townspeople to-a- help us overthrow her!" Said Felinciano. I've heard enough. How dare they talk about Françoise like that!? I walked out of the corner.

"What are you three talking about?" I asked accusingly.

"N-nothing Francis!" Said Gilbert stumbling over his words. I glared at the three of them.

"You three should get back to work, or the queen will hear about it. C'est bon?[3]"

_**If every creature alive hates you**_

_**I'll be there waiting, always true**_

~The next day~

**_I came to visit a beautiful country_**

**_There, a girl of green is what I happened to see_**

Today I am going to the neighboring country. I'm just visiting, maybe something exiting will happen.

-In the next country-

I was walking along the streets when I felt someone run into me. She made a small 'oof' sound as she fell backwards on her rear.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't paying attention and-"

**_She was kind with a bright smile and grace_**

**_Her image from my mind I could not efface_**

"It's quite alright manquer[4]" I said cutting her off.

"Oh you must be from the French kingdom!" She exclaimed. I nodded

"My name is Francis what is yours?" I asked.

"Isabel Fernandez Carriedo." She said

"What a beau[5] name." I said bowing. She blushed

"T-Thankyou Francis." I smiled at her

"Je suis désolé[6] but I must leave now." I said. I didn't want to leave this wonderful girl, but I have to get back to Françoise.

"Oh okay! Feel free to visit anytime!" She said. I bowed and bid her goodbye, and went on my way.

-at the castle-

"Françoise?" I asked. She wasn't in her room.

"She's left for a picnic. She vill be back in a few minutes." Said Gilbert.

"Merci, Gilbert" I said. We bowed and Gilbert left, to go do something.

_after the queen returns_

"Francis! Francis!" Called my sister.

"Yes Ma sœur![7]" I called out worriedly as I ran to her room. Françoise was crying in her room.

"Francis! I want you to kill a girl for me!" She said, her face darkening. I stood in shock.

"K-kill? ai-je bien entendu?[8]" I asked. She nodded.

"I met a man today,in the Italian country. And I love him very much! But a girl is in the way! She is engaged to him!" She said angrily.

"W-where would this girl live?" I said choking on my words.

"In the Spanish country! Son nom est Isabel Fernandez Carriedo![9]" I held back a gasp. She wants me to kill Isabel! I can't! But...I must...for my dear sister...

**_However if my princess wishes her gone_**

**_This order will not be something long drawn_**

"Yes...my queen.." I replied quietly. She nodded satisfied.

"Oh and if you can't find her...brûler toute la place[10]." She said darkly as she turned away from me.

"Yes my queen" I whispered as I bowed and walked out.

_Later that night_

I put on my black hood and cape, and quickly tied the cape around me. I threw my hood on and grabbed my sword. I ran out of the castle with the army with me. I had informed them earlier of our task. I couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my face, as I prepared for the horrible deed I was about to preform.

"If you don't find the girl...destroy the whole place!" I commanded the soldiers.

"Yes sir!" They replied as we charged into the country. We burned homes. Killed children. Women. Men. We destroyed shops, and lives. I ran after some girls.

"¡Por favor! perdónanos! nosotros-Francis?![11]" said the eldest of the girls. Isabel.

"How could you Francis?" She asked with venom dripping from her mouth.

"pardonnez-moi Isabel. I don't wish to do this but I must." I whispered as I swung my sword slicing, her stomach instantly killing her.

**_Only one question do I have of this_**

**_Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?_**

I felt tears slide down my face. I cried. I cried and cried. I have sinned, but it was for my sister, so it is alright, no?

"Forgive me God for I've sinned horribly." I said. Nothing was left of the Spanish country. It was all gone.

"R-retreat men." I said and quickly started going back to my country.

-The next morning-

_They are coming. The townspeople are coming. A revolt. They are going to kill my sister._

**_Soon the people may come to punish us_**

**_While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss_**

But I won't let them. Nobody shall ever hurt my little sister.

"Francis! It's horrible! These-These filthy peasants dirtying my beautiful castle!" Cried Françoise.

"Sister...they...they are planning to rebel a-against you." I said choking on my words.

"Mensonges![12]" she cried.

"They would not dare rebel against me! I am the queen! I am superior to them all! R-right?" She asked, for the first time being frightened.

**_I will, to the end, fight who they send_**

**_"Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend"_**

**_"As long as you wear this, come what will"_**

**_"No one will notice, and you they cannot kill"_**

"Sister...you no longer have power..." I said. I suddenly had an idea.

"Françoise exchange clothing with me!" I said.

"W-what?! N-no!" She said. I grabbed her shoulders.

"My darling sister, if you want to live, you must switch places with me." I said calmly looking into her eyes. She hesitated, and nodded.

I put on one of her dresses, shaved off my beard, and put my hair into a French braid. Françoise was dressed ragged servant clothes, and had on my black cloak.

"Brother..I...I d-don't wa-" she was cut off by angry yells from outside her bedroom.

"They are here. Our time has come Françoise. Je t'aime beaucoup Françoise. Ne jamais m'oublier.[13]" I said as the townspeople broke down the door.

"TAKE THE GIRL AND PUT HER IN THE JAIL!" Yelled Gilbert.

Ludwig,Feliciano and Lovino grabbed me by my arms. I put on a high voice.

"Ow dare you touch me? Get your hands off!" I yelled struggling only slightly. They put more pressure on me and soon I was in a jail cell.

"Your execution is- a tomorrow- a morning in-a- front of the whole-a- town." Said Feliciano. I scowled as he walked away. When I was sure he was gone I sighed.

**_"No one will notice, and you they cannot kill"_**

**_"I ask you to not worry about me"_**

**_"As I said, we are twins, there's no difference to see!"_**

**_I am the princess_**

**_You became a criminal_**

**_We are twins that destiny chooses to inflict pain_**

-In the morning-

"Wake up you-a- bastard of a ruler!" Shouted Lovino. He unlocked my cell and grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me out to the town square.

He threw me onto the guillotine harshly. I scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face. I saw Françoise in the shadows with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much." I whispered as everything faded to black.

**_If we are ever reborn I want you to know_**

**_That I would like to be able to be with you again_**

**[1]sister**

**[2]thank you**

**[3]are we clear(something like that)**

**[4]miss**

**[5]beautiful**

**[6]i'm sorry/sorry**

**[7]my sister**

**[8]did I hear you right?**

**[9]Her name is Isabel Fernandez Carriedo!**

**[10]burn the entire place**

**[11]Please! Spare us-Francis?!**

**[12]lies**

**[13]I love you very much Françoise. Don't ever forget me.**

**Sorry for all the French I used. And that one bit of Spanish.**


End file.
